Hari Putih
by Nisfuun
Summary: Hari ini semua akan berubah. Kesedihan, Ketakutan dan kebahagiannya yang terluap pada sebuah kotak yang akan menjadi bukti ketulusan kasih sayangnya selama ini. segalanya hanya untuk Kaede Kayano seorang. Dan dia akan mengakhirinya untuk menebus dosanya. /"Maaf aku tidak pantas menerima kasih sayangmu.."/ Bad Summary/ warning Inside!/ romance picisan didalamnya/ Rnr?


**Hari Putih**  
 _"Balasan atas kasih sayang untukku."_

 _ **Kaede Kayano X Nagisa Shiota**_  
 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **Yusei Matsui**

 **Warning  
** _Canon, Bad Summary, Typo (S), Alur berantakan, after Spoiler 159, Oocnes, Romance Picisan inside, dldr._

 _(Friendship, Romance.)_

 _Happy Reading__

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

* * *

 **14 Maret** —, Hari yang sebenarnya bikin para gadis gugup pasalnya besok adalah _white day_ tentu saja mereka berharap sesuatu kepada cowok yang telah diberikan coklat kasih sayang yang pastinya berasal dari perasaan tulus mereka. setidaknya para gadis akan sangat senang kalau besok diberikan sesuatu itu pun sudah cukup bukti kalau para cowok memperhatikan perasaannya.

Dan lain lagi buat cowok yang pastinya tidak perlu berfikir untuk memberikan apa dan bagaimana cara metode pemberiannya. Toh, biasanya mereka hanya akan membeli sebuah permen Masmallow atau coklat dari market untung-untung kalau mereka berfikir ingat untuk melepas label harganya.

 _ **Habitnya**_ sih pasti kayak gitu.

" _Minna-san_. Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja pertemuan kita." Tapi lain lagi sengan Nagisa Shiota yang menghela nafas setelah membereskan barang-barangnya. Hari ini akan segera berakhir tetapi tidak ada satu pun terlintas dipikirannya untuk hadiah _white day_ -nya. Dia tidak terbiasa memikirkan hal serumit ini yang normalnya memang tidak perlu dipikirkan para cowok.

"Nagisa mau ikut pulang bareng tidak?" Dia belum bergeming sama sekali. Sehingga pemuda Ikemen yang tadi memanggilnya kini mendekatinya. "—Mau ikut tidak?"

"E-eh!? Isogai- _kun_ ada apa?" Isogai mengernyit binggung sepertinya _Bluentte_ itu tidak mendengar ajakannya tadi.

"Kami mengajakmu untuk pulang bersama."

Nagisa mengedarkan pandangannya dilihat didepan pintu terdapat sahabat merahnya Akabane Karma dan Pencinta Bisbol Sugino Tomohito yang sedang asyik berbincang. "U-um. Aku ikut."

"Hei Nagisa. Tadi kau melamum ya?" Ucap Isogai netra hitamnya menatap Kelas yang sudah kosong dan berhenti menatap Nagisa yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Hanya memikirkan sesuatu kok tidak terlalu penting juga." Nagisa menunjukan cengiran malu karena telah kepergok melamun dan lagi itu sudah dilakukannya dari saat dia terbangun tadi pagi. Sudah jelas itu pasti hal yang sangat penting bukan.

Mereka telah keluar dari bangunan sekolah . hari sudah semakin senja tapi tidak ada satu pun yang terlintas dalam pikirannnya sehingga membuatnya kembali melamun selama perjalan pulang.

"Sudah jelas itu pasti sangat penting bukan?" Isogai akhirnya angkat bicara melihat Nagisa dalam keadaan melamun lagi. Sugino menatap Nagisa yang masih berajalan dengan tatapan kosong itu.

"Ah, kau benar Isogai. Dia terlihat seperti zombie."

Karma tetap melangkah dibelakang Nagisa tidak terlalu ambil pusing seperti kedua temennya yang berhenti menatap binggung Nagisa. Sesekali Karma mengunyah permen karet saat pandangan netra mercury miliknya melihat punggung sahabatnya itu. "Nagisa- _kun_ —"

Tidak ada balasan dari apapun dari sang pemilik nama. Karma mendelikan bahu binggung dengan respon acuh itu. sehingga kini dia dengan senang hati menarik peganggan tas yang disampirkan pada bahu Nagisa untuk akses melancarkan kalimatnya yang pasti ampuh untuk menghentikan gundah gulanda seorang Nagisa saat ini. "Kayano- _chan_ , kah—" bisik Karma pelan dengan penekan pada katanya.

Nagisa tergagap saat mendengar terpaan kata yang menghebus dibelakangnya dengan sigap dia menengok melihat Karma yang masih calm pada posisinya mengunya permen karet. "A-apaan sih, Karma- _kun_."

"Kayano? Emangnya ada apa dengannya." Isogai ikut nimbrung sesaat mendengar bisikan Karma tadi. Semuanya tentu saja minus Karma menatap meminta jawaban sehingga membuat Nagisa kebinggungan menanggapinya. "E-eto, yah begitulah."

Sugino menangguk mengerti lain lagi dengan Isogai yang menatap Karma yang masih calm, Sugino yang masih mangut paham dan Nagisa yang mengaruk pelan pipinya yang entah kenapa terdapat rona merah walau samar secara bergantian. "Jadi sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

"Ayolah Isogai masa kau gitu aja enggak nangkep sih. Nagisa sedang berimajinasi tenang lekuk _body_ Kayano. Yah, itu sih wajar saja soalnya bentuknya tipe Nagisa banget."

"Pufft.. Bodoh." Karma bergumam geli wajahnya dipalingkan netranya melihat Nagisa yang tergagap shock mendengar tutur kata yang entah kenapa mengarah menjadi _ero_. Salahkan kapasitas hormon remaja mereka obrolan seperti ini sudah jadi cemilan bagi merek apalagi saat Okajima Taiga dan Koro- _sensei_ bergabung membentuk aliansi yah bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana jadinya kan.

"Oh begitu. Aku tidak tahu ternyata Kayano tipemu _toh_." Dan anehnya pemimpin ikemen kesayangan wanita dan Kataoka Megu mempercayainya.

"Pufft.. Bodoh kuadrat deh." Karma jelas tertawa saat melihat reaksi dari ikemen itu dan lagi saat melihat Nagisa makin memanas Karma menjamin bahwa _Bluentte_ itu kalah telak karena telah dipojokan seperti ini. Kali ini dia berdoa bahwa besok ada kabar bahwa seorang Nagisa Shiota sang legenda genders itu menyukai _oppai berukuran 0 selamanya_.

"Yah, Begitulah Nagisa sukanya sama yang kecil."

" _Cotto!_ K-kalian jelas sudah salah paham. Mana mungkin aku ngebayangin hal mesum kayak gitu dang lagi Kayano adalah sahabatku."

"Tapi pernah kan sesekali ngebayangin." Jelas Karma dapet deathglare Nagisa yang enggak mungkin mempan kepadanya. "Karma- _kun_ diam saja."

"Eh, jadi bukan lagi mikirin itu?" Nagisa memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pusing sepertinya ide pulang bareng dengan mereka malah menjadi bencana yang enggak pernah dibayangkan olehnya. "Hahh.. aku emang lagi mikirin Kayano sih tap—"

"Tuh kan."

"Bukan mikirin dalam artian lain! Aku hanya berfikir untuk hadiah white day besok untuknya." Akhirnya dia mengutarakan juga penyebab gundahnya itu.

" _White Day_?"

"Ya, Aku dapat coklat dihari Valentine darinya."

Isogai mengeluarkan sesautu dari tasnya dan menujukan didepan muka Nagisa keluar sudah sifat ikemennya sekarang, "Mau membuat bareng bersamaku? Aku juga ingin memberikan balasan coklat untuk pelanggan cafe dan Kataoka."

Nagisa tersenyum girang akhirnya selesai sudah masalahnya. Dia menatap buku resep yang berisi beraneka makanan manis, "Aku ikut. Kalau begitu kita harus membeli bahanya dulu."

"Aku juga ikut. Akan aku balas lebih dari coklat buatan Kanzaki _-san_ untukku!" Sugino berseru lantang. Semuanya sepakat hanya satu jawaban yang belum didengar kini mereka menatap trouble maker kelas yang dari tadi tidak bersua itu menunggu jawaban, "Aku? Sejak kapan aku suka acara para gadis.

" _Maa_.. aku hanya ingin membalas perasaan tulus mereka saja sih. Makanya aku memutuskan membuatnya daripada harus membelinya." Isogai tersenyum saat mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin memberikan kepada Okuda- _san_?"

Karma terdiam, wajah gadis surai lavender itu kini terlintas dipikirannya. Walau dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan acara kasih sayang ini. tapi tidak ada salahnya dia membalas kebaikan gadis itu karena telah memberikan coklatnya dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya. "Cih, ini sangat merepotkan tahu."

"Tuh kan. _Tsundere_ nya kambuh lagi."

.

.

.

..

.

0o0o0o0o0

"Akhirnya sebentar lagi jadi juga." Isogai merentangkan tangannya yang mendadak pegal karena membuat coklat dalam jumlah banyak. Sugino yang telah yang telah membungkus coklat truflle miliknya menatap kotak yang berbeda yang dibuat oleh Isogai. "Oi, Isogai kenapa yang itu beda sendiri."

"Ah, ini untuk Kataoka. Kalau berhasil kami akan berjuang disekolah yang sama lagi." Isogai menatap bungkus coklat cream miliknya dengan senyum tipis menyertainya.

"Sepertinya tuan _ikemen_ sedang kasmaran nih."

Nagisa terkekeh pelan saat melihat canda tawa teman-temannya. Entah kenapa hari ini dia mengetahui banyak perasaan yang sulit dipahaminya. Dia menatap puding peach coklat miliknya yang sedang dalam proses pendinginan. _'Kuharap dia menyukainya.'_

"Ne.. Nagisa- _kun_ , kenapa kau memutuskan untuk membuat puding untuk Kayano- _chan_." Karma angkat bicara sesekali mengunyah coklat batangan yang setengahnya sudah dicairkan olehnya untuk diberikan kepada Okuda Manami.

"Tentu saja karena Kayano suka puding dan makanan manis makanya aku memutuskan membuat ini." Nagisa dengan cekatan mengambil puding yang telah didinginkan untuk dibungkus pada pembukus sewarna seperti rambutnya. Karma mengamati pemuda itu dan mengadahkan kepala melihat langit untuk mencari kata yang tepat yang ingin ditanyakan olehnya, "— Lalu perasaan macam apa yang akan kau tunjukan kepada coklat itu."

"Tentu saja perasaan sayang terhadap sahabat." Jawab Nagisa tanpa ragu.

Karma terdiam cukup lama mengamati Isogai dan Sugino yang sudah bersantai sembari memakan beberapa coklat diruang keluarga Isogai. Sementara dirinya dan Nagisa masih didapur menunggu _Blunette_ itu menyelesaikan pembungkusan coklat untuk Kayano.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Nagisa mengamati hasil kerja kerasnya dan mengangguk mantap saat diangapnya sudah sempurna, "Sebaiknya kita bergabung dengan mereka."

"Kayano- _chan_ —" Nagisa menghentikan langkahnya yang memandang Karma yang masih mengantung kalimatnya, "— Bagaimana perasaanmu untuknya?"

Nagisa terdiam mencerna pertanyaan yang sebenarnya cukup sensitive untuknya, apalagi sahabat merahnya kelihatan serius megatakanya, "U-mh, tentu saja. Seperti layaknya sahabat aku menyayanginya." Dan berakhir dengan Nagisa yang mengaruk pipinya yang memanas.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menyukai seseorang?"

Nagisa mengkerut bingung dengan lontaran pertanyaan ini. tapi, akhirnya dia tetap mengangguk menanggapinya, "Tentu saja aku akan mendukungnya."

Netra _mercury_ milik Karma melihat sosok sahabat birunya itu. Karma melihatnya pola suara yang terlihat ragu saat mengatakannya dan postur tubuhnya yang mendadak terlihat lesu. Akhirnya dia menghela nafas mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Nagisa pasti berbohong tentang perasaannya, "Bagaimana kalau mereka berciuman didepanmu dengan bergairah. Apa kau ingin hal itu terjadi?"

Nagisa terdiam _Azurre_ miliknya menatap coklat untuk gadis surai hijau itu. dalam hatinya dia menolak pertanyaan Karma perasaan yang seharusnya dia tidak kembangkan dalam persahabatan mereka, "Aku mendukungnya." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau aku akan kutarik gadis itu dan mengamankan bibir itu untukku seorang. Sebelum aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan gadis yang aku suka aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkannya kepada pelukan pria lain." Nagisa tersenyum tipis mendengar pendapat Karma yang skeptis tetapi tersirat keyakinan kuat didalamnya. Tetapi itu bukan dirinya dia tidak bisa segamblang itu mengungkapkan perasaanya dan bertindak seperti itu.

Walau begitu Nagisa sudah cukup yakin bahwa dia akan bertindak hampir mirip seperti Karma kalau hal itu terjadi kepada Kayano, "Mungkin aku akan melerai mereka dan mengatakan bahwa itu tidak baik untuk dilakukan."

Karma terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos yang cukup menjengkelkan itu, "Kau harus belajar menjadi lebih agresif, Nagisa- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

Akhirnya hari yang sudah ditunggu tiba. _White day_ acara yang membuat hati para gadis diuji hari ini. Nagisa sudah beberapa kali melihat teman-teman cowoknya memberikan coklat atau permen kepada gadis yang memberikan coklat kasih sayang mereka sebulan lalu. Sangking terlenanya dia hampir lupa memberikan coklat buatannya sendiri.

Bahkan saat menyadari ini sudah senja, dia sempat melihat dulu adegan pertengkaran Maehara sang playboy memberikan sebatang coklat tak lupa dengan gombalan yang menyulut amarah Okano. Setelah itu disusul oleh Sugino yang mengacungkan jempol kepada Nagisa sebelum melangkah dengan gugup mengajak Kanzaki untuk mengikutinya keluar kelas.

' _Sepertinya aku tidak pantas untuk memberinya.'_ Nagisa memangku tangannya netranya menatap para gadis dikelasnya yang sedang berkumpul menggoda Okano. Disana ada targetnya gadis hijau yang tertawa dan tanpa sadar dia pun mengembangkan senyumnya. Dalam lubuk hatinya dia bersyukur bahwa insiden tentakel itu tidak merubah apapun diantara mereka.

Sama sekali tidak— bahkan untuk hubungan mereka.

Tapi kali ini dia harus merubahnya. Dia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi sudah cukup mimpi buruknya yang telah kehilangan Kayano untuk kedua kalinya. Dia akan mengakhirinya kal ini untuk menebus dosanya.

"Nagisa- _kun_."

Tidak ada respon. Kayano mendekatinya tangannya terangkat menyentuh bahu sahabat bluenttenya yang sepertinya kembali melamun. Tidak seperti biasanya hari ini mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti biasa hanya beberapa obrolan ringan tentang pelajaran atau sapaan tadi pagi. Dan Kayano mempergoki beberapa kali melihat Nagisa melamun dan tampak tidak bersemangat. "Nagisa – _kun_ kita kencan yuk!"

Tentu saja dia akan menghiburnya. Dengan caranya.

"Eeh! K-kencan?" Nagisa kaget saat mendengar ajakan itu dan lagi wajahnya mendadak memanas saat Kayno kini tengah mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengannya. "K-kau terlalu dekat, Kayano." Gumamnya pelan.

"Haha.. Maaf lagian dari tadi Nagisa- _kun_ tidak terlihat bersemangat. Bagaimana dengan tawaran kencanya." Nagisa terkekeh saat mendengar lontaran ajakan itu. ini sudah biasa bagi mereka menyebut pulang bersama sebagai kencan. Dan tentu saja dia tidak menolaknya dia cukup menyukainya.

Nagisa menepuk pelan surai hiaju itu, "Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

"Eh, Bersamaku!?"

Nagisa mengangguk dan melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju pintu kelas. Disusul oleh Kayano yang memperhatikan punggung pria Blunette itu sebelum pada akhirnya menyamakan kembali langkahnya berjalan seiringan.

' _Kali ini akan kubunuh perasaan ini.'_

.

.

.

..

.

0o0o0o0o0

"Ya ampun! Ini sangat indah sekali Nagisa- _kun_." Kayano menatap kagum pemandangan senja yang terlihat sangat memukau dari balik pohon dipertengahan hutan. Pemandangan yang di aksen bagunan kota kini terlihat indah _eksitensinya_ dengan cahaya matahari terbenam, "Terimakasih telah mengajaku."

Nagisa tersenyum tipis bersyukur karena mengingat tempat ini saat melihat Kayano. Inilah tempat dimana dia ingin mengungkapkan semuanya yang dirasakannya untuk Kayano Kaede seorang, "Terimakasih kembali untuk segalanya, Kayano."

Kayano menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Nagisa yang memeluknya sangat erat bahkan dia kini bisa merasakan deru nafas pemuda itu sangat cepat. "Nagisa- _kun_ —"

"—Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan pergi lagi. Aku takut mimpi itu terulang lagi. Tubuhmu berlubang, kau jatuh menghantam tanah, darahmu yang bersimbah ditelapak tanganku. D-dan kau yang mati didekapanku. K-kumohon.." Nagisa menagis. Akhirnya dia dapat mengungkap semuanya rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Kayano untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan mimpi yang sama berulang kali setiap malamnya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku menyesalinya. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu dan untuk kedua kalinya Koro- _sensei_ yang melakukannya. Aku tidak pantas menerima kasih—"

 _ **PLAK**_

"—Kasih sayangku! Kau bilang kau tak berhak. Mengapa .. katakan padaku Nagisa- _kun_! Untuk semuanya kau telah memberiku segalanya Nagisa- _kun_ , Disini—" Kayano terhenyak dia menyentuh dadanya yang sangat sesak, "Terasa hangat setelah kau membunuhnya.."

Nagisa terdiam, bahkan wajahnya yang telah ditampar tadi tidak terasa baginya. Mengapa dia begitu bodoh membuat gadis yang sangat berarti baginya berurai air mata dengan perkataanya. Kenapa dia berani sekali untuk merusak suasana indah ini. "Maaf, perkataanku terlalu kasar.."

Kayano menggeleng. Tangannya terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya menghapus air mata yang terus menerus membuai dari matanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membuat Nagisa khawatir. Tapi apa mau dikata, hatinya akhirnya tidak bisa membendungnya. "T-tidak bukan salah Nagisa- _kun_. Maaf aku malah cengeng seperti ini."

"Menagislah biarkan aku merasakannya untukmu." Tangannya terangkat menghapus bekas air mata Kayano. Senyumnya mengembang lebih tulus perasaanya akhirnya terluapkan kesedihan dan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan menjadi sebuah kelegaan untuk gadis surai hijau itu.

Kayano tidak kuasa untuk menghambur kepelukan pemuda itu. kepalanya dibiarkan terbenam erat merasakan semuanya degup jantung Nagisa yang menenagkan, hari yang sangat dia impikan setelah hatinya jatuh kepadanya. tidak terduga akan terwujud secepat ini. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi, Nagisa- _kun._ "

Nagisa tidak pernah membayangkan ini. menyentuh seorang gadis dalam dekapannya merasakan halusnya helaian rambut mereka yang menguarkan aroma sangat feminim yang menyenangkan. Dan lagi jantungnya yang berpacu melebihi adrenalin kini didengarkan dengan seksama bagaikan _melody_.

Untuk kali ini dia akan menjamin semuanya hanya untuk Kaede Kayano.

' _Ah! Aku malah melupakan tujuanku._ ' Nagisa merogoh isi tasnya mengambil sekotak persegi dengan berbalutkan sampul kado senada dengan warna surai biru miliknya. Sekarang ini adalah sebuah bukti perasaan untuk Kayano yang akan disampaikannya, "Kayano, ini untukmu."

Kayano menatap kotak yang masih berada digengaman Nagisa, "I-ini—"

"Balasan atas kasih sayangmu, untukku." Kayano mengambilnya dilihatnya kotak itu dengan seksama. Dirinya masih tidak percaya akan apa yang telah didapatnya kebahagiaan secara bertubi-tubi dari sosok Nagisa Shiota. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan Nagisa mau repot-repot membalas coklat valentinenya baginya sudah cukup Nagisa mau menerimanya.

Nagisa mengalihkan pandangnya wajahnya memanas terlalu malu mengakuinya, "Ah, aku membuatnya e-eto.. maaf kalau tidak seenak puding bauatan Kayan—"

 _ **CUP**_

Kayano tersenyum sangat manis. Ini ciuman kedua mereka walau singkat Kayano cukup menyukainya, mukanya memerah malu karena bertindak seenaknya. Tapi, saat melihat reaksi Nagisa yang mengalihkan pandangnya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah itu sudah cukup bukti bahwa pemuda itu cukup menyukai tindakannya.

"Terimakasih telah mau menerima kasih sayangku, Nagisa- _kun_."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE-**

Nagisa memerah malu saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat adegan yang dilakukan sahabat merahnya dengan Manami okuda, teman sekelasnya. Target Karma untuk diberikan coklat white day.

Tanganya mengengam lebih erat tangan gadisnya, Kayano Kaede. Dia tidak kuat melihat pemadangan didepannya. Seharusnya dia tidak heran sih ini kan gunung dan banyak hutan dan Karma tidak melakukan kesalahan selagi bukan ditempat umum.

Tapi batinnya tidak kuat melihatnya, padahal mereka baru membicarakan hal ini kemarin. Dan pemandangan didepannya membuatnya galau karena disampingnya ada gadis yang sangat disayangannya.

' _U-uh, kenapa juga aku malah melihat adegan kayak gini sih.'_

"Nagisa- _kun_ ada apa?" Kayano memandang binggung Nagisa yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Wajahnya yang menunduk memerah dan seperti menutupi sesuatu dibalik punggungnya. Kayano berjinjit untuk mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi dari balik punggung Nagisa, "Ugh, Kau menyembunyikan apa sih!?"

Nagisa menggelang cepat. Kedua tangannya tercengkam erat dipundak gadisnya, "A-aku akan belajar menjadi Agresif! Jadi Kayano jangan melihatnya ya."

Nagisa akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat Kayano menyetujuinya. Dia memandang seklias adegan yang masih berlanjut itu _, 'Aku tidak akan kalah Karma-kun. Akan aku buktikan aku juga bisa mencium Kayano layaknya pro sepertimu!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End  
14/02/16**

 **A/N : A-apa ini! lagi-lagi saya ngebuat NagiKae jadi super** **ooc** **dan ngalay luar biasa berkat imajinasi aneh saya ini. padahal niatnya mau jadi cerita romance standar eh, setelah baca manga terbaru Ansatsu malah keluar imajinasi liar niatnya enggak mau spoiler tapi apa mau dikata saya suka latah kalau udah bersangkutan dengan spoiler. :v**

 **Saya sangat menikmati menulis fanfic tentang NagiKae. Terimakasih banget buat para teman-teman yang mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca imajinasi saya ini. semoga kalian mau mampir lagi ke fanfic Ansatsu saya yang akan mendatang.~**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak kecil dibawah sana ya. Dengan senag hati saya akan menerima apapun dari kalian.**

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
